


Snack Time

by Ashllley



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, RPS真人向, 甜宠, 纯肉, 芋泥play, 轻微BDSM, 轻微反攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashllley/pseuds/Ashllley
Summary: 『我的男朋友不可能是这种白切黑小恶魔』
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黄雋智, 恩智
Kudos: 9





	1. 流心酥Tasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『我的男朋友   
>  不可能是这种白切黑小恶魔』

「......现在，是要怎样喔？」

宋偉恩虽然一脸茫然，但还是乖乖让男朋友给自己带上眼罩。

「不......怎样啦，反正......今天你要听我的。」

黄雋智的声音在身后响起，他好像是单膝跪立在床上，在自己脑后调整着。

刚洗完澡，就被一路拉进卧室，然后被摁住坐在床上，都没看清楚从哪里变出来的东西，又直接被蒙住眼睛。抵挡不住内心的好奇，宋偉恩还是上手摸了摸。

眼罩是皮质的，从柔软程度和气味上判断应该是真皮。做工好像也很精致，整个里层还垫了厚棉布，让戴着的人感觉很舒适，同时也确保什么都看不见。

再往后摸，随着皮质细带绕过侧边到后面，摸到了黄雋智一直在折腾的地方，好像是一个类似皮带扣的那种针扣，难怪要调整这么久。针扣的两边似乎有凹凸不平的触感，还有花纹？

「这什么啦......是——要给我惊喜吗？」

有点不知道要干什么，拽住男朋友的手，捏一捏拉一拉，宋偉恩使出撒娇大法。

「不准乱动！」黄雋智似乎没有接收到讯号，还凶巴巴地拍掉他作怪的手。

眼罩应该已经固定好了，他感觉到身边的床垫弹了一下，然后恢复原状，应该是黄雋智站起身来了。

他的声音马上又在面前响起，冷冷的，是一个指令：「手拿出来。」

「怎么那么凶啦......」宋偉恩嘟囔着，但还是伸出一只手，摊开，歪头，继续撒娇：「然后咧？」

如果是往常，黄雋智肯定已经败在自己的撒娇攻势之下了，但今天似乎有点不一样。

「干！」好像听到面前人在低咒。

「蛤？」宋偉恩想，如果脸上能发弹幕，自己肯定一脸问号。

「不行不行！要把持住啊......差点都忘了......」黄雋智好像又在小小声地念，声音变回了平时讲话那种软软的腔调，还有点慌慌的。

宋偉恩不禁身体前倾，想要凑过去听清楚。

当人的视线被遮挡的时候，听觉会变得特别灵敏。宋偉恩捕捉到一个细小的声音，像是一根细细的杆子，在空气中快速划过，“咻”地一声。随后，一个触感略硬的小方块抵到了下巴上，凶凶的雋智再次出现：「乖乖听话，不准动喔。」

宋偉恩懵逼了一秒，伸手想摸一下这是什么。

「欸，别动！都说了——要、听、话。今天......你是我的宠物。」

自己的手再一次被拍开，下巴被捏住，头被迫仰起。雋智把声音刻意压低，神秘兮兮的，隐隐还带有兴奋和调皮。

似乎有点get到他想干什么了。

「嗯——那请问主人，下一步是——？」男朋友想玩那就无条件配合，宋偉恩露出宠溺的笑容，进入角色非常迅速。

「站起来，把你的浴巾拿掉。」雋智应该是后退了一步，声音听起来更远了，语调又变回那种有点冷冷的：「快一点。」

「是，遵命！」

宋偉恩嘴上答的快，动作却不紧不慢。站起来之后动动肩膀伸伸手臂，先展示一下精壮紧实的肌肉线条；然后手从脖颈慢慢地往下摸，让面前的人把自己还泛着些水色的奶白肌肤看个够本。

果然，宋偉恩满意地听到某人有些加快的呼吸。手都已经放在腰间了，还要贱贱的撩拨一下：「主人，你确定吗，这个拿掉......里面就什么都没有了诶......」

然而宋偉恩没有听到回答，反而又听到那个破空的声音，随后，“啪”！小方块打在了自己的大腿外侧。又是“啪啪”，连续三下。

「欸！！！」痛感虽然没有很强烈，但宋偉恩还是有点被震惊。

「不听话的宠物，是要被惩罚的......」黄雋智的行动告诉宋偉恩，他是认真的。这一回，他的声音不仅充满戏谑，还透出一丝邪恶的笑意。

「那——意思是说，乖乖听话，会有奖励  
咯？」宋偉恩承认，在这种事情上自己反应特别快，打蛇上棍，马上给自己争取福利。

「这就要看宠物的表现了欸........」自家黄宝意味深长地轻笑，手掌在自己脸上拍了两下。宋偉恩都可以想象，他盯着自己咧嘴坏笑的表情，今天应该是粉丝们口中的“A智”没错了。

宋偉恩感觉到下身浴巾已经顶起小帐篷了，大大方方拿掉，随手扔到一边。

「好，我乖乖的，动作快吧~」

「咦，偷跑喔，藏了这么大一根，坏东西......」

小方块又来了，被拿住它的人操控着，把宋偉恩已经完全勃起的性器从根部抬起来，缓缓滑动，停在膨大的头部，往上弹一下，然后不负责任地离开，任它自己上下乱晃。

宋偉恩闷哼一声，这种若即若离的刺激只能让他想要更多、更重的抚慰。他忍不住把胯部往前挺，哪怕是“惩罚”，也好。

“啪！”果然又是重重一下，这次毫不留情地打在了自己崩起的腹肌上。宋偉恩下身更硬了，直挺挺地往前戳着，还在轻微地弹动。

「呃——」他把呻吟声放轻、拖长，诱惑恋人再给的再快一点、多一点。

「随随便便就发情，啧——太浪了吧——看来，你还需要多一点限制......」

恋人的声音又变了，根本是调戏。宋偉恩现在很确定，今天不管做什么都不能让他满意，他就是想要“惩罚”自己。

预感果然没错，自己的左手被抓住，腕上被带上一个什么东西。

「又要惩罚吗？可是主人，人家忍不住嘛~」

「坏狗狗，真的话很多欸。」

似乎是带好了，小方块如期而至，挥动两下，打在......屁股上。

「呜~」连屁股都打！宋偉恩下意识模仿狗狗委屈的声音。

心里更好奇了，雋智都买了些什么？

趁他又开始摆弄自己的右手，宋偉恩摸了摸左手手腕。又是皮质品，大约三指多宽的皮环，里层还是厚棉布，外层中间还有一条一指宽的细带，连着用于固定的针扣。摸到手腕内侧，有一个圆圆的凸起，是一个金属扣，上面吊着一个比硬币略小的圆环。针扣和金属扣边上都有花纹，大概跟眼罩是一套的。

原来自家黄宝还有这种兴趣，宋偉恩哂然。不过这个东西带在自己身上，衬着自己的肤色，应该、确实、蛮可口的。

「还有这个......」

好像还没有“穿戴”完毕，凉凉滑滑的触感出现在脖子上。这个感觉，应该是缎带？丝绸？反正是一根长带子，被雋智在自己脖子上缠了两圈，然后在喉结上打了个蝴蝶结。

「主人，我是你的礼物吗~你很恶趣味喔。」不放过任何一个撩拨的机会。

「哼，两只手再伸出来。」主人不为所动，继续冷酷地命令。

宋偉恩只能配合，两只手向前伸出去。

「手心相对，靠近一点。」

在自己摆好姿势以后，只听“咔哒”“咔哒”两声，两只手腕各被拽了一下。雋智，又变出什么东西？

「嗯哼......」听得出，主人现在很满意。

「嗯？......欸？」

看不见真的很被动，宋偉恩又想用手摸，然而却发现，自己的两只手动不了。被铐起来了？再试着把两手往两边拉，也不是紧紧铐着，其实中间还有一点距离，两手晃一晃还能听到金属与金属在碰撞。

脑中闪过刚才摸到的圆环，本以为只是装饰，原来......是这样用的吗。

正全力脑补，宋偉恩脖子也被拽了一下，又是“咔哒”。OK，猜都不用猜，“哗啦啦”的响声，这是一条金属链。

「嘻嘻，来，坐好。」

被恋人像牵宠物一样牵着，带到床的侧边坐下，宋偉恩一时竟然不知道说什么。

好在主人又下指令了：「主人去拿点东西，乖狗狗是不会乱动的喔......」

「好嘛。」宋偉恩被震撼到，完全没有回过神，温驯又小小声地答道。

饶是宋偉恩自诩脸皮够厚，现在这个情况也让他有点羞耻和忐忑。大喊大叫未免太丢人，他只能聚精会神地听，捕捉每一丝声音。如果自己真的是一只狗狗，现在肯定是竖着耳朵的状态，多么细微的声音都不放过，宋偉恩心想。

脚步声越来越远，他去客厅了。

有推门和开灯的声音，他去浴室了。

悉悉索索的声响，应该是他在脱衣服。

有水声，应该是他在冲澡。

关灯加脚步声，他回来了。

————————————————————


	2. 奶油挞Creamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『没有外人 关起门来   
> 他要乖乖舔♂奶油』

黄雋智走回卧室，手里拎着一个包装精美的盒子。

现在眼前的一切确实让自己十分满意。

自己的男朋友，自己的宋大哥，正以一种堪称乖巧的姿态坐在床边。他全身光裸，眼睛被蒙住，手腕被黑色的皮环束缚，黑色丝带缠绕在脖子上，金属链条扣于其上，拴着床头柜的抽屉把手，像成人影片里的禁忌场面，色气满满。

话说，自己精心挑选的这一套东西真的好适合他，纯黑、淡金、绯红，“荆棘蔷薇”。

蔷薇暂时还没用上，荆棘被抽象压平变成烫金花纹，装饰在每一个金属扣周围，丝带尾端和皮质马鞭的手柄上也细细地缠绕了一圈。

这根马鞭一定会让他吓到吧？他不可能猜得到这是什么的。

视线在卧室里搜寻，黄雋智看到了那根马鞭，刚刚被自己随手放在矮几上。皮质手柄和质地略硬的皮质方形鞭头，中间由一根黑色细木棒连接，控制好力道，能让被击打的人又痛又麻。

黄雋智还在想象恋人摘掉眼罩，见到实物后惊讶的模样，坐在那儿的宋偉恩先憋不住了。

「雋~主人~~~你回来了吗~」一边说着一边小幅度地调整身体姿势，一副不自在的模样。

黄雋智对恋人再了解不过，自己走进来时并没有刻意噤声，而偉恩也一定是听到了动静的。现在，他只是故意表现得可怜兮兮，来博求主人的怜爱。

自己家的大狗狗，明明那么大一只，装起可怜、撒起娇来却得心应手，毫无违和感。他双腿并拢坐在床边，两手握拳放在膝上，腰板也规规矩矩地挺直，本该是训练有素威风凛凛的警犬，但他细腻温柔的气质却把这种感觉中和了。头上仿佛有一对尖尖的狗耳半耷拉着，身后也有一条隐形的大尾巴拼命摇晃，那么威武的狗狗却黏着你，翻肚皮求爱抚，眼巴巴求投喂。

真想把他全身揉得乱乱的，想......狠狠欺负他。

被自己的想象刺激到，黄雋智的下身彻底硬了，热到发烫。

「咳......咳！」黄雋智装模作样地清了清嗓子，把手上的盒子在矮几上放好、打开，这才拿起马鞭，走到宋偉恩面前。

「狗狗，没有听话喔。」

「人家明明乖乖等你回来啊......嗯啊！」

不给任何辩解的机会，直接在他左边胸膛上不轻不重地抽了几记，细腻肌肤上浮现片片暧昧的红痕。

「乖？不是吧。」黄雋智轻轻带动马鞭，在偉恩身上划来划去，欣赏他有点紧张的表情。

「没有经过允许，就发出声音，算乖吗？」

「这也......嗯！」

偉恩还想说什么，被抽在乳尖上的一下生生堵了回去。

之前黄雋智下手还有点犹豫，随着实践次数的增加，动作的熟练程度直线上升。

「还有这里，跟你说了不要动，怎么自己就软了？」

黄雋智也不再给他反应时间，一下接一下连着来，小腹上、胯骨上、大腿根，以及长时间没有被挑逗而半软的肉柱，通通没有放过。“啪、啪”，圆润的龟头被轻轻拍打，肉眼可见地肿胀膨大。

这下偉恩学乖了，即使喉结上下滚动，阴茎重新挺翘勃起，也硬是没有发出声音。

「什么嘛，有说你可以硬吗？」不由分说地，黄雋智再次抽了下去。

嘴里说着训斥的话语，其实黄雋智是在强忍着笑意，自己的宋大哥一定好委屈，“这怎么忍得住嘛”，就差没写在脸上了。

「咦，有点委屈齁？那好，给你一个讲话的机会——Q&A time~」

黄雋智把矮几上的盒子捞过来，那是一个胖乎乎的——芋泥奶冻卷，松软的蛋糕卷包裹着满满的奶油、芋泥和奶冻。偉恩最喜欢的芋泥，刚刚特意点的外送，猜不对的话有点说不过去呢。

「规则就是，必须、要答对。」

黄雋智端起来咬了一口，然后把它放在一边的床上。嘴里一半是蛋糕一半是奶油和芋泥，单膝跪在偉恩身侧，扶住他的下巴吻了上去。

猝不及防被亲吻，偉恩似乎还有点受宠若惊，愣了两秒。嘴唇相接、舌尖舔弄，两人把嘴里的甜蜜和柔软，一点一点在唇齿之间化开、揉碎，再喂到对方嘴里。

「第一个问题，这是什么？有够简单喏。」

长长一吻结束，黄雋智抛出第一问，手指在偉恩线条优越的下颚线摩挲，等待着他的答案。

「有芋泥啊......是我们常点的甜品外送！那个芋泥奶冻卷，对不对！」

「嗯哼——好吧，就给你一点小奖励。」

才答对一题，偉恩马上露出灿烂的表情，酒窝都得意地跑了出来。

在他的酒窝上重重“啵”一下，黄雋智问出第二个问题：「那，我最想在你的哪里，吃到甜甜的芋泥呢？」

「当然是......这里咯！」

偉恩根本都没有思考，秒答，还自信地把下面硬邦邦的东西往黄雋智腿上顶了顶。

“啪”！饱满的蘑菇头又迎来重重一下，偉恩哼一声，腹部肌肉剧烈收缩。

「不对！再猜，哪里呢......」

「嗯......不是那里，那是......嘴唇吗？」第二次猜就谨慎一点了，稍加思索。

「不对啦！」黄雋智无语，再抽一下。

「嘶~还不对......知道了，是我的胸！这次没错了吧！」

「夸张欸，要猜三次。」平时就有很喜欢揉他的胸啊，怎么偏偏现在想不到。黄雋智用手抹了一点芋泥，捻起右胸那颗小小乳珠，让绵密的芋泥在乳晕上涂开。

「嗯......主人，另一边也要~」

「嗯？你在命令我吗？」黄雋智摆出平时拍摄硬照的凶狠架势，拇指和食指用力，连着乳粒和乳晕一起，又是掐又是碾。

「呃......」

「本来两边都有喔，现在，奖励减半.......」

黄雋智贴近偉恩的胸膛，盯着他此刻有点凌乱的前胸，温热的呼吸让面前的皮肤冒出一粒粒的小疙瘩。

「还有，要帮我舔干净......」

残留着芋泥的两根手指探进偉恩唇间，分开合拢，进进出出，勾缠那块小软肉。

感觉到他认认真真舔过指间的每一个缝隙，黄雋智这才低下头。

相触的一瞬间，偉恩身体不自觉地战栗，仿佛正在告诉自己他究竟有多么期待。黄雋智嘴角一勾，湿湿粘粘地舔舐被自己抽出的痕迹，时不时啃一口沾满芋泥的粉色乳晕，偏偏不去关照充血激凸的那一点。直到偉恩忍不住往前挺胸，才慢吞吞地含住吮吸，把浅紫色的芋泥全数吃掉。

若即若离的浅吻一路向上，锁骨，喉结，耳垂，偉恩又开始发出撒娇的鼻音，把嘴里的手指吮得啧啧有声，整个人都蹭过来。

黄雋智接受了这样的诱惑，抽出手指，换成自己的双唇。

全身都被控制，似乎只有唇舌能帮偉恩夺回主动权。他吻得像在攻城掠地，把恋人的上下唇一起包住，含着，舔吸啃咬。黄雋智也热忱地回应。

吻着吻着，黄雋智感觉到，那两只被绑缚的手渐渐摸过来，拽住自己的手臂，强壮的身体一点一点压了过来，腿也被两条大长腿圈住，膝弯被顺势一顶，一不留神自己就坐到了他的怀里，已然节节溃败。

金属链条和金属扣胡乱碰撞的声音让黄雋智回神，赶紧站起身来，和偉恩保持安全距离。

可恶！一不小心就......黄雋智恼羞成怒，顺手又抽在鼓胀的茎头。

「嗯嗯......宝贝、主人~还要~还不够~」

偉恩完全豁出去，让自己随意惩罚，甚至打开膝盖把重心前移，两手撑在腿中间，撅起翘臀扭动着，厚实的舌探出来在空气中乱勾，不知羞耻地求吻。

热气上涌，黄雋智扔掉马鞭，一手扶住自己早已胀到发疼的肉根，一手将偉恩的后脑往下按，不管不顾地，把兴奋逸出的前液涂上那两片水润。

「又开始发情......」

偉恩自觉地张开嘴，浅浅含了一口，然后把嘴张到最大，伸出舌头柔柔托住茎头，用舌尖顶在冠沟处左右舔弄。

「主人的棒棒糖，好好吃，有没有芋泥口味呢......」

「......真是淫荡的狗狗......」

黄雋智呼吸一窒，随手抠了一大坨芋泥，让偉恩如愿以偿。

「嗯嗯......啊......嗯啊......」

黄雋智已经不知道他们俩到底糟蹋了多少蛋糕，现在他只能感觉到温暖潮湿的口腔黏膜，偉恩灵活的舌，还有轻捏自己囊袋和根部的手。

偉恩太知道如何让自己获得最大的快感，黄雋智温柔地抚摸着恋人的头发和耳朵，下身却毫不客气地一下一下抽送。

快到了。

黄雋智搭住偉恩的肩膀，把他推倒在床上。骑在他的胯间，居高临下地看着他，一手拉高他的手，固定在头顶，另一只手快速撸动。

「唔！」

浓白的浊液从红润的铃口喷射而出，尽数落在偉恩的胸膛。黄雋智剧烈喘息，热汗淋漓，身体绷紧，像临界的弓弦，发出箭矢以后不住振动，再慢慢归于平静。

稍稍平复，黄雋智附身亲亲自己的狗狗，还是抓着他的手不让他动，自己却用肉茎去磨蹭两颗乳头，挺翘的屁股也刚刚好在紧实的腹肌上揉来揉去。

听闻身下人的杂乱呼吸，黄雋智感觉到了这具身体的躁动。

「坏狗狗，想射了吗？」

「想，我想射......让我射......」偉恩表达欲望从来都是坦诚加直白。

「那你还是不准动喔。」

偉恩急不可耐，张嘴就是“雋、宝贝、好主人”，胡乱答应一通。黄雋智已经射过一次，不紧不慢地把芋泥奶冻卷从床上挪开，捡起刚刚被自己无情抛弃的马鞭放好，先收拾一下“战场”，这才回到床上，跪坐在他身边。

偉恩的阴茎直直翘着，马眼翕张吐着清液，茎身上青筋偾起，一副蓄势待发的样子。

「这么多水......」握住湿淋淋的龟头，黄雋智还故意搓了搓前端的嫩皮。

心里的小恶魔跑出来了，黄雋智手上施力，把手里的肉柱往下压，然后松开让它弹回，再用手拦截，让它打在手心里。

如此玩弄数次，偉恩完全按捺不住，几次想挺腰却都被阻止，引来他强烈不满：「主人，我是你的玩具吗？有够变态喔？」

「嘻嘻......到底是谁变态？越打越硬、越玩越硬，嗯？」

「好、好，是我变态啦，快一点、用力一点，拜托~主人~~~」

「好啦，撒娇精。」

黄雋智拿来润滑液，从胸前一路淋到肉具根部。冰凉的液体落在肌肤上，对此时的偉恩也是莫大的刺激，他打了个激灵，敏感的腰弓起来。

「这就忍不住啦？」

润滑液慢慢在偉恩身上推开，黄雋智着重照顾腰腹，弄的偉恩又想笑又想要，再怎么拧腰也躲不开，只能低吟着颤抖。

总算是玩够了，黄雋智掬起剩余的润滑液，涂满偉恩的性器。两手交握，把那根热硬包在中间，一边左右挤压一边上下滑动，模拟最原始的律动。

「哈啊......好爽......」

偉恩爽到大声呻吟，下身主动往上顶，快感一路攀升，即将到达最高点。

看着偉恩潮红的双颊和脖颈，黄雋智残忍地停下，把手拿开。自己真的是太坏了，他心想。

「主人、主人，别这样嘛......给我......」骤然失去全部快感来源，偉恩急得胯部往上一耸一耸，不想那双手离开。

「好啦，马上，不急喔......」

黄雋智又开始各种亲亲摸摸，但就是不给个痛快。过了一会儿，偉恩的呼吸稍稍慢下来，黄雋智却再一次动起来。

灵巧的手指夹住阳筋揉搓，扒开茎皮拉扯，抵住龟头画圈，握住囊袋揉捏。偉恩又一次舒服到喟叹，扣在一起的双手伸过来想要帮忙。

「不行喔......」黄雋智毫不留情地把偉恩的手推回头顶，眼珠一转，又冒出坏主意：「乖一点，让你更爽......」

偉恩无法，只好任自己摆布。黄雋智把他的腿扳开，趴在中间，继续点火。唇舌上阵，在会阴啃噬舔吸，然后渐渐向下，在菊穴周围试探性地舔了舔。

「雋！......啊！」偉恩惊喘，想抬头看然而发觉看不到，只能挣动着起身，却又被黄雋智推回去。

「怎么，紧张啦？」黄雋智轻笑，安慰般摸摸吓得软了一点的性器，嘴唇不断在偉恩大腿内侧舔吻：「会让你舒服的......」

偉恩语塞，看起来是放弃挣扎了。黄雋智把他的肛周舔湿，柔腻舌瓣填进紧闭的穴口，寻找着能让偉恩性奋的那一点。

很快，偉恩露出羞耻又舒爽的表情，嘴里也哼哼唧唧，本来扒着床单的两只手放松下来，阳具恢复了硬度，还跟着舌头进出的节奏，有精神地一挺一挺。

「爽到了喔？」黄雋智再一次刹车，偉恩没有发出声音，可能是气到不想说话了，胸膛剧烈起伏，两手用力拉扯，想要挣脱束缚。皮环的质量当然不用质疑，偉恩的动作完全是徒劳。他满身薄汗，全身都在发力，肌肉鼓起、又放松、又鼓起，反反复复，手臂和双腿线条修长，胸肌腹肌形状漂亮，还有鲨鱼线人鱼线，黄雋智只要微微垂眼，美好风景就一览无余。

唉，算了，让他爽好了。

黄雋智看到这样的偉恩，想欺负、想疼爱，却也让自己情动不已，于是决定不再逗他。专心地给他咬，调整角度放松喉咙，努力将茎柱含到底，以深喉取悦。手也没闲着，还是插进后穴，摸到内壁上小小的腺体，揉按抠挖。

偉恩的声音渐渐响起来了，欢愉之中隐含一丝告饶的意味。他的两腿敞开，脚跟时不时在床单上蹭动，两手一会儿举过头顶一会儿架在胸前，牙齿不自觉把下唇蹂躏得艳红，喉咙不停吞咽。从没听过他这样的声音、从没见过他这样的姿态，新奇的体验让黄雋智倍感兴奋，像是手拿遥控器的开发者，把偉恩身体的开关都掌控在手。

偉恩平日里在床上的勇猛模样浮现，与眼前的画面重叠，黄雋智腰腿一软，体内欲火炽热燃烧，一股酥麻之意从脚底沿着脊椎爬到后脑。

都好喜欢、好想要......很快、很快就好，然后......

黄雋智卖力吞吐、舔吸，鼻尖一次次碰到黝黑的耻毛，各种液体恣意往下淌，偉恩整个下腹一片淫靡。手指抽动也加快加重，快感层层累积。两度快要射精全遭强迫停止，让这一次的高潮被推得更高，汹涌得犹如排山倒海，精液自马眼冲出，力道打得黄雋智上颚发酸。

鬼使神差地，黄雋智咽下一小口，结果被呛到，赶紧把嘴里的硬物吐出来，剩下的两股白液喷溅到自己的脸上。

「咳、咳咳！弄到我脸上了啦。」黄雋智马上就想拿纸来擦，结果一下被偉恩拽住了手。

「......可以先帮我解开了吗？」他的嘴唇抿着，深深的酒窝都透出委屈。

「好啦......」黄雋智把人欺负够了，现在倒是有点不好意思了，忙不迭帮他打开手上和脖子上的扣子。偉恩双手重获自由，第一件事就是把眼罩扯开。

一触及偉恩的目光，自己那点气势立即化为乌有。黄雋智又后知后觉地有点害羞，虽然脸上发烫，但还是兴致勃勃地凑过去，和自家宋大哥分享感受：「爽吗？喜欢吗？」

偉恩听着，眼神在整个卧室里转悠，目光扫过蛋糕“残骸”、马鞭，以及堆在地上的情趣调教用品套盒，里面似乎有泛着光泽的蔷薇装饰，看来还有好多没有用上。黄雋智看着偉恩的眼睛越瞪越大，最后不可置信地转向自己。

「这些东西有点神奇欸，我觉得好、好玩......？」被他的眼神看得心虚，黄雋智声音越来越小。

额，完蛋了，好像不应该说这些......对了！赶紧装作无事发生、什么事都没有......

黄雋智无辜眨眨眼，慢慢后退：「哈哈，内个，我去擦一下脸......」

手腕立马就被拉住，不，那个力道，应该称之为钳住更合适。

「很过分喔宝贝，看来我平时根本没有喂饱你。」偉恩面无表情，缓缓挑眉。

「不是啦......」黄雋智舌头打结，根本无法解释。

「还有喔，雋，你有想过，把我放开以后，会怎样吗？」

「什、什么？」

偉恩一点点逼近，眼里仿佛飘出幽幽绿光，黄雋智眼睁睁地见证了由“犬系”转变到“狼性”的全过程。

呜，糟糕，闯祸了。

————————————————————


	3. 甘果饮Juicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『探究精神max野兽派二哈男友  
> 不愧是我』

「嗯——」

终于，宋偉恩把自己深深埋进了自家黄宝的体内，不由得仰头叹息。

也许是扩张得急匆匆的，没有让他的肠壁完全打开、顺服，也可能是刚才玩得太兴奋，刺激又羞耻的心理过于强烈，总之，雋智的后穴紧紧咬着自己的肉棒，爽得快要疯了。

是的，雋智也被“玩弄”得很彻底。

买都买了，当然要物尽其用咯，不是吗？

宋偉恩就是这样想的。行动力超强，夺回身体自主权以后，马上就把套盒里剩下的东西全拿过来，用在男朋友身上。

皮质眼罩，让他自己也试试。

亚克力制成的绯红蔷薇，半透的材质在灯光下熠熠闪光，盛开在他的嘴唇和双乳——没错，这是口塞和乳夹。

两个皮环，比自己手上的略短，也戴在他的手腕上。他大概搞错了，自己手上这个弄不好是用来绑脚腕的，宋偉恩腹诽。

再来，自己脖子上的丝带同款，还有一条，绑在他的性器根部，也打上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

还没完——视线飘向躺在一边的黑色圆锥形肛塞，手柄上还有精美的浮雕花样。不得不说，自己的男朋友眼光是有够好，挑的东西从颜值到质量都没话说。

肛塞好像是带有振动功能的？反正今天是没兴致研究了，一通操作下来，宋偉恩早已硬到不行，草草用肛塞在雋智的菊穴研磨两圈，就自己提枪上阵。

对了对了，把人“装饰”好之后，还想到了要拍照片，自己真是太机智了！等下结束一定要记得去备份。

宋偉恩回想刚才的一幕幕。

自己借着体型优势，忽略掉雋智即使被堵着嘴也相当强烈的抗议，几分钟内“咔嚓咔嚓”照了上百张，各种姿势任君挑选，随时随地能拿出来回味......啧，想到静静躺在手机相册里的香艳照片，还有它们可能有的“用处”，宋偉恩觉得自己的下身又肿大了一圈。

捉住雋智的腰狠狠往下掼，自己用力向上顶，仿佛要把两颗饱满的精囊一起干进那销魂的小小穴眼。

「嗯！」

雋智的声音听起来，一半是痛苦一半是愉悦，自己的阴茎本来就份量可观，一下子插得太过深入，让他整个人都在哆嗦。

眼下两人正以后入的体位做爱，宋偉恩跪坐，雋智也跪着，只不过双腿大开，被宋偉恩抱住腰胯，跨坐在那根硬邦邦的肉茎上。为了保持平衡，雋智的手撑在身体前方，屁股微微向后翘，脚趾尖和膝盖努力绷着。

全根进入、全根抽出，就这样猛插十几下，宋偉恩一直憋着的欲望总算是有了出口，稍有纾解。

一开始就如此激烈，雋智被操到发不出声音。嘴里的口塞让他吞咽不及，涎液淅淅沥沥地滴落。胸前两只乳夹在冲撞之间晃来晃去，两个夹子中间有细链相连，也被带着乱晃，叮当作响，再加上它们本身的重量，让雋智时刻都有被轻轻拽动的感觉。这个姿势对不断承受的一方来说很耗体力，雋智支撑身体的双手不住打颤，大腿内侧伸展到极致，快要痉挛。

宋偉恩一手托住雋智的腰，先自己往后撤，再用另一只手，将他的两条腿分别捞到前面，让他跪在自己的两腿之间。长臂再捞，把人的上半身带起来，减轻他的负担。

自己的男朋友看不到也说不出话，再加上他可能也觉得心虚和不安，现下乖巧得像一个精致的娃娃，让自己抱在怀里随意摆弄。

「主人，屁股翘起来，我要干到你最深的地方......」

宽厚手掌重重拍上臀肉，示意身前的人摆好姿势准备迎接下一波激战。

宋偉恩臀部和大腿肌肉用力收缩，就像自己说的那样，把肉根送到雋智的甬道最深处，粗硬体毛恶意摩擦着穴口。摁着他的屁股前后粗暴地摇几下，才把茎体全部抽出，然后再度刺到最深，再摇晃，再抽出，如此反复。

宋偉恩把持着节奏，把插入和抽出的过程放慢、延长。后穴的快感被限制，前面的肉柱也被绑住，雋智被折磨得呜咽不停。好在换了姿势，他的双手得以解放，此时忍不住摸到自己下身，想把那根碍事的丝带解掉。

想也知道，宋偉恩不可能让这种事情发生。抓住他的两只手背到身后，顺着力道把人往下带，抽干得愈发猛烈，肠腔里的液体——润滑液和自行分泌出的淫液——被剧烈动作挤出，在打成细细的白沫。“啪啪啪”的肉体撞击拍打声，混合粘哒哒的水声，响彻整个卧室。

「唔嗯、唔......嗯！」

即使发出的声音含糊又破碎，也能听出雋智快慰至极。

「我的主人，狗狗有没有干到你最饥渴的地方？嗯？」

宋偉恩贴到恋人的颈后，舔弄噬咬，讲着污言秽语低声逗弄。

「怎么不说话？看来不太满意......要更深、更用力吗......」

反正雋智讲不了话，相当于默认了嘛，那就更卖力一点好了。

「主人，你骚成这样，是想把我榨干吗？」

雋智混乱地摇着头，本能想逃，却被宋偉恩一次次拖回来，音调明显拔高，染上哭腔。

「还满意吗？」宋偉恩像是终于发现自家黄宝无法说话，假惺惺道：「对喔，你嘴巴里有东西，好可怜喏。」

扳过他的头在嘴角亲亲，其实是完全不平等的条约，还似是遗憾地做出让步：「那你自己动，我出来了就让你说话。」

语毕，真的停下了动作，往后一坐，大有“你自己看着办”的意思。雋智的头还侧着，咬紧的牙关和急促的鼻息都昭示着他内心的不平静。

「动啊~」宋偉恩轻顶一下，催促道。

没办法，雋智只好强撑着酥麻酸软的腰和腿，慢慢上下套弄。宋偉恩还是抓住他的双手，细瘦的两只手腕配合带有圆环的皮环，自己一手就能控制。另一只手恶趣味地到处乱撩，搓搓耳垂，拉拉乳夹，弹弹他肿胀的分身，再掰开一边的臀瓣，只见殷红小穴被完全抻开，有节奏地一收一放，欢快地吞吃着自己的阳茎。

视觉的冲击宋偉恩很受用，饶有兴致地看着，一开始雋智还能坚持着，让硕大的阴茎拔出大半再往下坐，没过多久，他的腰肉眼可见地软了下去，动作幅度越来越小，最后腿也软的像两根面条，只能扭动腰臀，前后上下画圈摆动。

「还差得远呢，这可怎么办......」宋偉恩故作为难。

雋智再受不住，手还被拗着，身体却脱力往前扑过去，脸和肩膀抵在床上，屁股还是顺着惯力不住地揉蹭蠕动，像一只听话求宠爱的小动物。

宋偉恩听到他在抽泣了。

「好啦，我可是体贴主人的乖宝贝。」

见恋人被自己欺负哭了，宋偉恩良心发现，伸手过去帮他解开眼罩和口塞的针扣。雋智用胳膊肘把自己稍微撑起来一点，抽噎着流泪，回头狠狠瞪人，满眼羞愤和媚意。这一眼激得偉恩下腹一烫，帮他把手摆好，挺腰捅干。

今天就doggy style做到底好了。

扶住他的腰肢，按住他的肩膀，宋偉恩大开大合悍然发起攻势。

「主人，狗狗这样操你，还喜欢吗？」

「呜呜，好喜欢......不行、不行了......嗯啊......」

雋智被捅得整个人在床单上摩擦，全身热得泛红，春情难当。他埋头，艰难地腾出一只手，去处理那根恼人的丝带。可怜的肉茎被勒得发紫，全程无人搭理，寂寞地流出泪珠，把身下这一块搞得一团糟。

宋偉恩想象从侧面看的样子，身处下位的清俊青年抚慰着自己的前端，略壮的青年把人摁着，一边拍打身下人的臀尖一边操干，随着性具的大力进出，隐约能看到穴内的媚肉被连带着翻出来。两个人身上都有皮具和装饰，给这个画面增添了一丝说不出的意味。像是回到了远古的奴隶社会，身强力壮的奴隶推倒身娇体软的主人，犯上作乱；后入又让人联想到充满兽性的蛮荒时代，健美的雄兽压着自己的雌兽，誓要让对方全身里里外外都沾满自己的气息。

「哥......不行、慢一点......呜，要坏了......」

雋智已经不知道自己在说什么了，修长的手指揪住床单，头埋在臂弯，肩背劲痩漂亮的线条起起伏伏，肩胛骨仿佛真的是一只振翅翻飞的蝴蝶。

宋偉恩摸到两人相连交合的地方，邪笑道：「不会坏掉的，明明喜欢得要命，我今天一定喂饱你~」

说着，又忍不住调侃他：「这会儿叫上哥啦？刚刚那么凶巴巴的，还以为真的会把我上了呢。」

「嗯嗯，别说了啦......太深了，哥，你好大、好会顶......受不了了......」

没有男人不喜欢听这个，宋偉恩哼了两声，奋力捣干。欣赏着雋智悦耳的哭叫，宋偉恩化身打桩机，每一下都磨到他体内最瘙痒的一点，换来肉穴食髓知味的吸附裹缠。

眼见恋人被捣弄得瘫软，越趴越低，屁股都越跑越远，宋偉恩索性让他完全趴下，自己也伸直两条大长腿，手掌撑在两人身侧，借着体重拼命戳顶。

看来天天健身，平板支撑没白做。

临近释放之际，宋偉恩脑中模模糊糊闪过这个念头。不过，下一秒他就无暇考虑这些有的没的了，电流一般的快感席卷全身，肉根胀动，赶忙抽出一些，浅浅射在雋智穴内。

怕压到自家黄宝，宋偉恩先撑着缓了一会儿，再慢慢起身，顺便把雋智翻过来。雋智哈啊哈啊喘个不停，两颊酡红，残留着泪痕，泪水仍止不住地流，眼神迷离恍惚，一副被人做到失神的模样。腿间洞口不能完全合拢，还在收合翕敛，自己射进去的白液流出又被贪婪吸回。胸前的乳夹在刚刚趴下之后，也蹭掉了一个，小巧的蔷薇都在一边吊着，茶色的乳粒直接被蹂躏得肿了一圈。

最令宋偉恩惊讶的是，雋智还没有射，可能被绑了一会儿，身下那块肉这会儿惨兮兮地半硬着。宋偉恩附身，从两颗小球的中间，一路舔到茎头，再用嘴唇叼住柱身中央微凸的阳筋，轻轻一抿。得到了抚慰的性器抖了抖，终于精神地射了。宋偉恩看着恋人享受高潮余韵，温柔地吻上他的嘴唇，摘掉胸前的乳夹，把两点都啜吸安慰一番。

「真的被你弄坏，眼泪都停不下来了。」雋智总是能用最纯洁的表情，说出最引人遐思的话、做出最色情的事。明明什么该做的不该做的都做遍了，他还是略带羞赧，闭上眼躲进宋偉恩怀里。

「不会啦，又不是第一次把你弄哭了，等下就好。」宋偉恩轻啄他红肿的眼皮，晕红的眼角，最后牵住他十指相扣，与他缠吻在一处。

不需要任何询问，两人只一个眼神交换，就再度默契地亲密相拥。宋偉恩把雋智两腿抬高，架在肩膀上，仍然炙热绵软的后穴整个曝露，肉具再一次插进去，一捅到底。

两人都发出舒爽的声音。

没有人再说话，嘴巴只用来尽情接吻和呻吟喘息，手指和下肢都互相缠绕，一时只听见噗滋噗滋进出的声音。

这一次做得温情脉脉，结束得也很快。宋偉恩快速顶胯，热烫汗水从额角和胸膛滴下。黄雋智搂着恋人的肩膀，被情潮冲刷得目眩神迷，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

「我爱你。」

「我也是，爱你。」

伴着爱意满满的蜜语，两人一齐出了精。

————————————————————

第二天，黄雋智起床后第一件事，就是把该扔的扔掉，那个套盒也收起来，打算让它再无重见天日的机会。

后来，黄雋智绝望地发现，家里多出了一个神秘的箱子，各种用途各种颜色各种款式......说多了都是泪。

宋偉恩：宝贝，有探究精神是好事，对吧？

黄雋智：人真的不能太冲动，有一天会害到自己。

————————————————————

全文终


End file.
